In my arms
by DarkPheonix 666
Summary: as she lays under him with flushed cheeks and quick breathing, Jean thinks about why he loves Erin so damn much. EreJean, Female Eren, Hetero, *oneshot*, Fluff, Modern A/U, Lemon


**As Jean embraces Erin, he realizes why he fell in love with her**

 **Light lemon**

 **Please review, follow and favourite**

 **DarkPheonix666**

Jean's gaze smouldered as he watched his brunette lover squirm underneath him as he continued to finger her slowly. Watching her every move, controlling her every reaction to his loving and playful touch. Taking in her every moment, her every reaction to him as he showered his love upon her.

Enjoying the moment, taking in her every move, her every gesture. Wanting to build it up until she was begging for him, but making sure to please her. Not wanting to be a complete dick about it. Just some playful fun to get a rise out of her, I mean she had done the same to him when she had played top once before. So, payback.

Her flushed face, her long lashes that tickled her cheeks, glazed eyes filled with lust, her soft breasts rising and falling with every breath and hitch, her soft curves and small beads of sweat forming on her. It was all so beautiful to him, she was so beautiful to him. Knowing that she belonged to him, that Erin was his woman made him happier than anything else in the world.

All her reactions were amazing to him, knowing he was capable of making her feel and act this way. Her sweet moans of pleasure and the way she called his name, he loved it all. The sensation of their bodies coming together as they conveyed their physical love for each other, intertwining themselves in sheets for hours on end.

The smell of her skin, the soft of her brown hair that tumbled around her shoulders now spread across the pillows. The rise and fall of her chest as she breathed quickly with excitement. Watching her body react to his every touch caused blood to flow to the bottom of his body and his primal instincts to go on override.

Loving all the reactions she gave to him, knowing just where to touch her and what would really set her off. He could play her like a fine bass guitar, finding the right places every time. Though he knew it sounded boastful, to know he was capable of making his significant other feel such pleasure made him feel confident.

Erin peered up from her half-lidded eyes, embarrassment and impatience all but eating away at her. He really wasn't being fair and he was taking advantage of that. "W… Why do you keep… ah… star… ah… ing at m…me" she stammered weakly as he fingered her. It was really awkward and she felt naked emotionally, like he could see everything.

Jean smirked, even when mad she was still adorable. Trying to remain composed despite the pleasure she was feeling, she was certainly a fighter to her very core. "But your body is so hot for me" he teased. Pressing his fingers deeper inside to hit that special place dead on. Causing her to throw back her head as a new sensation washed over her.

Erin shivered as he pushed deeper inside of her, biting her lip and holding back a moan that so desperately wanted to escape. She then shot a glare at him, showing she was less than pleased. Just how long was he going to pull this out? Making her wait like this despite being more than ready, the stupid jerk.

He was having way too much fun was this, making her wait like this. "Jackass" she muttered half moaning, still fighting despite the fact that she was losing it. She would find a way to get back at him for this later on, then who would be laughing. Yeah, two could play at that game, payback was a bitch.

Jean smirked, god she was so adorable, it just made him want to tease her even more, but he knew she would get mad if he did. So, he would rather give her what she wanted instead. "But I'm your ass" he reminded affectionately. She was his woman and the fact he did all this, proved just how much he loved her and just what she did to him.

Eren blushed profusely at his cheesy comment and averted her gaze. God he came up with the corniest lines sometimes, but it made her so happy. But he felt her tighten against his fingers, obviously enjoying the dirty talk he was giving her. But then again he was dating a Tsundere, so being stubborn was in her nature.

Jean chuckled under his breath, she was obviously happy to hear this sort of thing but too embarrassed and stubborn to respond. He then cupped her face with his hand taking her by surprise. His face a look of adoration on his face as he gazed into her eyes, taking in her expression and form as she laid before him.

As she softened into his touch, he leaned down to kiss her causing her to jump in surprise slightly. Not expecting the gesture but not hating it in the least, but eventually leaned into the kiss, enjoying the duel sensations she was receiving. Caught in the moment, her mind fuzzy, an almost out of body experience happening.

Only he could bring out this side of her, taming the wild beast inside of her and bringing out her true Tsundere nature. That was why he loved her so damn much, knowing she would show this to only him. To show such a weakness to the person she loved and trusted most of all, him.


End file.
